


I Love You

by ilovedestiel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Arthur, magic is allowed, merlin loves Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedestiel/pseuds/ilovedestiel





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was only six when he and his parents moved to Camelot. His parents names are Balinor and Hunith. They moved from a small village called Ealdor. Balinor has been good friends with Uther Pendragon, king of Camelot, for a very long time. Balinor had to move because to much was going on and he just couldn't take it. After 20 years, Uther asked Balinor to come back and that is why Merlin moved to Camelot. That is also how Merlin and Arthur met.

Merlin was watching Arthur and the Knights training. He misses being able to hang out with Arthur and pull pranks on their parents. Arthur is always to busy with training or flirting with every girl that walked by. He just wished that Arthur would notice that Merlin considers him more than friends.  
Arthur is currently fighting Lancelot, when he falls over. Merlin gets up and runs over to him. "Arthur, ate you ok?" Merlin asks as he bends down next to him. He checks for any injuries.   
Arthur swats Merlin's hand away. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
"I'm making sure you're not hurt," Merlin replies like it's obvious.  
"Stop! I don't need your help!" Arthur shouts.   
Merlin looks hurt. "Why the hell are you being so rude. I thought you were my beat friend."  
Arthur laughs. "You thought we were still best friends. We weren't even friends. You are the most annoying idiot I have ever met and I don't know why I Weber put up with you."  
Merlin stares at him for a minute and then stands up, "You know I thought you would make a good king, but now I really doubt that." He walks off, tears running down his face.  
Gwaine walks up to Arthur. "That's was a douche move, Arthur. You really don't know how much Merlin has cared about you and you have hurt him really badly. I don't think he will trust you ever again."  
All of a sudden there's yelling and screaming and Merlin races off on a horse.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a week since the incident and Merlin has been doing nothing but research to find a way to cure for Arthur.  
Balinor walks into Merlin's room. "Son, have you found anything yet?"  
Merlin nods. "I think that I found out what is making Arthurvact like this."  
"What is it?"  
"The princess that was here last week, gave Arthur a love potion."  
"Which one?" Balinor asks with curiosity on his face.  
"Its the one where instead of chasing the person you love, you become rude to them. The way to break it is by going it yourself, true loves kiss, or the person you love tells you that they hate you."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I've already tried to make him break out of it himself but that didn't work. And I won't tell him that I hate him because I don't." Merlin sighs. "I guess I will have to get some courage and kiss him. But to tell you the truth, I don't think I can do it."  
Balinor smiles. "You know you have people who are happy to help you out. Especially Gwen and Gwaine. You don't have to do this on your own."  
Merlin smiles and stands up to hug his father. "Thank you father. And the next time mother kicks you out of your room, you can always stay here." After saying that her leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Merlin goes to Arthur's chamber. He has a huge smile on his face. He raises his hand to knock when he hears a moan. He stands there for a few minutes before leaving, whipping tears away. He goes outside and to the training grounds.  
Gwaine walks up to Merlin and him on the shoulder. "Hey there, Merlin. What are you up to?"  
Merlin looks up at Gwaine and he tries to smiles. "I was going to go train. If you want, you can train with me. I could use some help releasing some frustration."  
Gwaine frowns as he sees right through Merlin's smile. " Merlin, stop smiling. I know something is wrong. I'm here now so talk to me."  
Merlin let's the tears that he didn't know he was holding back fall. "I can't do this anymore. I love him so much that it hurts. But when I went to go break the spell, I find out that he was having sex with some stupid woman." He starts to sob and Gwaine pulls Merlin into a hug.  
"Merlin, you need to stop going after him. There are so many other people that are so much better than him." Gwaine looks at Merlin hoping that he understood exactly what he was trying to say.  
Merlin looks confused for several minutes before asking, "What do you mean? Do you know anyone that likes me?"  
Gwaine sighs and kisses Merlin. After a few seconds, he pulls away. "Yes Merlin. Me." He kisses Merlin again but this time Merlin wraps his arms around Gwaine's neck. Gwaine wraps his arms around Merlin's waist, pulling him into his chest. He tries to deepen the kiss by asking for entrance. Merlin grates it and moans when he feels Gwaine's tongue rub against his own. Several minutes later, they pull apart, both of them breathing hard from lack of oxygen. "Merlin, I have liked you for years. Will you stop going after Arthur and become mine?"  
Merlin smiles and nods. "Yes Gwaine. I can't make any promises but I am willing to try." He kisses Gwaine again.  
What the two don't know is that there is someone watching them. That person is now planning revenge on the two men.


End file.
